


The Right Thing

by usethunderbolt



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Other, Painful for both Cody and Himself, Rex has to do something really painful, Tough Decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usethunderbolt/pseuds/usethunderbolt
Summary: Rex is a Rebel Commander. Cody is an Imperial Stormtrooper. Desperate times call for desperate measures.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	The Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble I wrote for practice

Cody squirmed in Rex’s grasp. He viciously kicked his legs and shouted out in anger, but all his efforts were useless. All of Cody’s sounds were muffled by the hand pressed hard against his mouth. His vision was blocked by the forearm draped over his eyes. No matter how hard he writhed and tugged at the arms holding him, he couldn’t escape from the grip.

Rex was averting his eyes at his own actions. His head was turned away and tears were falling down his cheek. He wished Cody would stop moving. He wished Cody would stop shouting. He was making this so much harder.

Rex has tried. He had tried so hard to make Cody see the light. He practically begged on his knees, pleading to the man he once considered his closest friend; _’Cody, please! You have a choice. You can’t blindly obey a corrupt system. They don’t care about you. You’re not just another number. None of us are! You have to do what’s right!’_

It was useless. Cody, or as he now went more commonly by the Imperial army as _Senior Commander Twenty-Two Twenty-Four_ , was lost. He was no longer independent. He no longer had a brain of his own. He was lost to the Empire.

The dead bodies of Rebel soldiers scattered around them, with blaster wounds decorating their chests and faces were surefire that Cody was going to stop at nothing to stop Ezra and Hera from getting to the command centre of the ship.

Rex told them to go. He promised them he would hold the Stormies back.

“Shh.. It’s okay, brother. It’s okay. It’ll be over soon. It’s okay.” Rex bit his lip as he tightened his clutches on Cody even further. He questioned if he could do this. He questioned if this was worth it.

But he knew. He knew very well if he let Cody go, he would succeed in causing the Rebels to fail this mission. He knew Cody was a fighter. He knew he would do whatever it took to defeat the enemy.

Rex knew he had to do what he must. He was a soldier. It was in his blood.

He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing to the stars that he could cover his ears as the sound of an unpleasant **snap** filled his ears right before Cody went limp in his arms.

Rex sat in silence. 

He hoped Ezra and Hera had made it to the command centre safely. He knew he needed to get up and get moving, but he just couldn’t. He felt stuck. He felt like a statue, the body of his once brother still resting in his lap.

Cody was right. _Sometimes in War, it’s hard to be the one that survives._

**Author's Note:**

> You’re welcome


End file.
